megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tarrasque
Tarrasque is a demon in the series. History Legend has it that the creature inhabited the area of Nerluc in Provence, France, and devastated the landscape far and wide. The Tarrasque was a sort of dragon with six short legs like a bear's, an ox-like body covered with a turtle shell, and a scaly tail that ended in a scorpion's sting. It had a lion's head. The Tarrasque was said to have come from Galatia which was the home of the legendary Onachus, a scaly, bison-like beast which burned everything it touched. Some speculate that the story of the Onachus may be related to either that of the Unicorn or the Phoenix. The Tarrasque was the offspring of the Onachus and the Leviathan of biblical account. The king of Nerluc had attacked the Tarrasque with knights and catapults to no avail. But Saint Martha found the beast and charmed it with hymns and prayers, and led back the tamed Tarasque to the city. The people, terrified by the monster, attacked it when it drew nigh. The monster offered no resistance and died there. Martha then preached to the people and converted many of them to Christianity. Sorry for what they had done to the tamed monster, the newly-Christianized townspeople changed the town's name to Tarascon. The story of the Tarrasque is also very similar to the story of Beauty and the Beast and King Kong. The monster is charmed and weakened by a woman and then killed when brought back to civilization. A similar idea is found in the myths of Enkidu and the unicorn: both are calmed by sending them a woman. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Tarasque could be contracted with in Shibuya's Celu Tower silver-level instance prior to the rebalance on the Japanese server in 2013. It appears as a field boss in Shinjuku Babel's docks area, a nightmare variant mob in Celu Tower's gold instance, and alongside Nidhoggr when he appears as boss in Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight during the new moon. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. The Soulless Army'' The Tarrasque blocks Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV from progressing farther underground in search of Kaya Daidouji. He demands liquor before he will allow anyone to pass. After being given wine, he decides to eat Raidou, which results in the second boss fight in the game. After being defeated, the Tarrasque requests more alcohol, in which Raidou gives him a pricey beer. Eventually, Raidou is able to ride the Tarrasque to the other side. On a later investigation, Raidou negotiates a pact with the demon that allows him to summon the Tarrasque whenever he needs to travel over water. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' A Mokoi makes a request to Raidou in the Case File It Came From the Sewer to find his old friend Tarrasque, who is lost. Raidou can find him in Tsukigata Village where three kids on picking on the small, weird turtle. Raidou must bribe them to make them leave him alone. Tarrasque reverts to his true size and thanks Raidou for his help, giving him a box that would grant him eternal life so long as it isn't opened, only to accidentally trip and open the box, forcing Raidou's HP and MAG to 1. He also gives the Flute of Rhione, which allows Raidou to summon him on the map when near water. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons